The Hallenbeck Family
Episode summary Jo visits the Hallenbeck Family in Mesa, Arizona. Patricia (57) and Cliff (65) are grandparents who should be enjoying their golden years. But instead, their daughter Kristin (25) a single mom who lives with their two boys: Jordon (6) and Jaydon (4) whom she expects her mother to raise while she surfs the net, watches TV and texts friends. Kristin doesn't get along with her own parents and the lack of respect has carried into the next generation. The boys completely act out and like their mother, have no respect for their grandparents. They walk all over their grandparents who are exhausted by their constant fighting, backtalk and bad behaviour. Kristin openly criticizes and undermines her mother over things like what her kids eat and whether or not the children need to follow their grandparents' wishes. Jo candidly admits she's horrified, disgusted and "gobsmacked" by Kristin's selfishness, dependence, laziness, and her inability to pay rent, and plans a serious wake-up call for this family. But is Jo too late to make a difference? Episode Recap Submission Reel Observation Jo arrives at the home and says hello to Pat, Cliff, Jordon, and Jaydon. Kristin is as work, and right away, it’s lunchtime. Jaydon screams and refuses to sit at the table. Jo noticed this was one grandma who had her hands full. She puts Jaydon into a timeout and says he can eat his dinner until his 4 minutes were up. Jordon and Jaydon were fighting on the stairs. Jo got to see just how violent these boys can be to each other, and this was the first time since The Amouri Family that Supernanny intervened during Observation Mode for the kids’ safety. Jo was concerned with these boys as they could possibly die, and Jaydon was choking Jordon. When she asked Cliff and Pat about this, they felt that Kristin was to blame. Kristin came home, said hello to Jo, and immediately went upstairs to work. Kristin was talking with Jo about her life, and was breaking down whilst talking. Jaydon asked for candy, and Kristin and her parent couldn’t agree wether Jordon could have it or not. Jordon calls Kristin an idiot, and is sent to his room, and several minutes are added. It’s later computer time, and the kids are with Cliff. Jordon is rude to Cliff by saying that Jaydon played the game all day. Kristin was texting friends, and Jo could not believe the disrespect to Cliff. Jo wants to know where the gratitude is. Jo thinks Kristin is lazy. Pat is on the floor, tidying up after the boys. Jordon didn’t want to help tidy up the planes. Parent Meeting Jo wants to talk about Kristin’s responsibility, and is gobsmacked. Jo says Kristin walks around feeling like she doesn’t have to lift the finger or do anything, and pays no rents. Kristin is lucky that the kids are out on the street, having to do what 200,000 young mothers have to do everyday. Gratitude is something that Kristin flushes in the bathroom. Pat and Cliff have chosen to give up the second half of their life and put it on hold to raise Kristin’s two sons. Jo thinks it’s disgusting. Jo is shocked that Kristin is 25, and she carries on like she’s 12. Jo tells Kristin to “grow up”, because nobody else wants to tell her. Pat and Cliff are too scared to tell her the truth, in case Kristin walks away or blackmails them, that they won’t be able to see her kids. Pat agrees with Jo. Jo wants Kristin to own up and step up. There’s no discipline when Kristin raises the boys. Kristin openly admitted that she was lazy when it came to following through. Kristin needs to teach the boys to be respectful, if she can’t teach them a consequence. Jo is appalled and disgusted to see two young children speak to their grandparents the way they spoke to them yesterday. The house is in turmoil. It’s breaking everybody up. Everybody is ready to do some hard work. Teaching When Jordon was having dinner, he swore and said "Quiet ******", and was placed on the Naughty Spot. Whilst Kristin was explained because he was on the the spot, Jordon said "because of bla bla bla??". He escaped 23 times. Whilst he was on the spot, he told Jaydon to name-call and say "************", and Jaydon responded with "I hate you *****". This gave Jo the opportunity to kick in with the Go to Bed Early technique. When Kristin told him to go to bed, he went mad. Kristin failed to get his pajamas on, and started to trash his bedroom. He then spilled water on the floor, which was the breaking point for Kristin, and shouted "JORDON!" in an angry manner. Kristin told him not to come out of his room, but Jordon kept throwing toys at her. Kristin breaks down in tears and tries to take it all in. Jo tells her that she’s getting a taste of what Pat has to deal with every day, and that Kristin is Jordon and Jaydon’s priority. When Kristin calmed down, Jordon fell asleep, and then, it was Jaydon’s bedtime. The next day, Jo took Kristin to UMom, a homeless shelter to show her that her parents are able to afford more to meet her basic needs than the people of UMom, but Kristin did not see how this would help her; therefore, she thought it was a waste of time. DVD Meeting Pat notices a big rug in the house because there’s a big spot on it. Pat wonders if Kristin’s gonna throw it away or if she folded it up, and she set it up on the counter. Jaydon squeals and Kristin tells him to stop, while Pat goes off duty. Kristin is concerned wether Cliff recorded over Kristin’s “thing”, and swears at Cliff and in front of the kids, and says “you should have frickin’ checked!”. Jo wonders where the breakdown in the communication is, and is appalled by the lack of respect. It’s breakfast time, and Kristin is doing a crossword, and Jordon is inquisitive, whilst Jaydon looks on. The boys are playing bat and ball, and want Kristin to hit the ball with them, but she didn’t want to and instead watched. It’s lunchtime and Pat tells Jordon and Jaydon to wash their hands. They were playing with toy blocks, and she said they can finish after dinner, but Jordon says “Mommy doesn’t care!”, but Pat cared. Pat thought that “Kristin cares about Kristin first”. Cliff thought Kristin loved her kids, but they don’t come first. Jo says they are talking about the truth, and it’s hitting real nerves and feelings and they’ve been here before, and time has moved on. At the "Keep or sell" scene, Kristin said that she was going through the toys and the ones the boys want to keep or sell for the garage sale, because they may be moving. She said that she was only moving with the kids. It was very clear to Jo where the dark cloud was hanging over the room. They may move to Colorado because her boyfriend lives in Colorado and is working there. She will move in with him. Cliff and Pat will do the things that Kristin is capable of doing. Cliff is feeling that Kristin is a little reluctant about moving so far away. They want to work on Kristin leaving. Transcript *The Hallenbeck Family/Transcript People ;Family Members ;Other People *Candace Sherwood Events Post-Episode Candace Lynn Sherwood passed away on August 22, 2016 as a result of cardiac failure. Gallery Picture39.jpg Cliff-Hallenbeck.jpg Kristin-Hallenbeck.png Jordon-Hallenbeck.png Picture43-0.png Candacesherwood.png References External links *Mom Expects Grandma To Look After Her Violent Boys - Supernanny US YouTube channel ( Submission Reel) *Supernanny Tells Mom 'To Grow' Up After She Expects Her Parents To Look After Her Kids - Supernanny US YouTube channel (Observation, Parent Meeting) *Mom Slips & Falls After Out Of Control Kid Pours Water On Floor - Supernanny US YouTube channel (Teaching) *6 Yr Old Tells Supernanny "Mommy Doesn't Care" - Supernanny US YouTube channel (Family Test Run) *A Selfish Single Mom Makes Her Aging Parents Do All the Work Tonight on “Supernanny” - ABC press release *UMOM New Day Centers - Official Website of the Homeless Shelter *Hallenbeck Family Clip with Candace Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 6 Episodes